Yugi's and Yami's bday
by yu-gi-ohlove3
Summary: It's little Yugi and Yami's birthday and their parents and friends are throwing them a party to celebrate at the Kaiba mansion


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!, Hot Wheels or Legos they belong to their own company's so don't steal or take them. I however do own Mythiris, Seranopranos, Koumori and Tsuki so don't steal or take them! Got it**

 **Me: Well I thought I could write a birthday fic for Yugi's birthday so here it is.**

 **Myth: It sounds like it would be awesome and I like it.**  
 **  
Serano: Yeah people we hope you enjoy the fic!**

 **Koumori and Tsuki: THIS IS FOR YOU YUGI! HAPPY BDAY!**

* * *

Today was a bright and sunny day a very perfect day for two very happy little ones cause today is their birthday. One of the little ones name is Yugi Moto and the other is Yami Moto they are twins and today is their 7'th bday.

* * *

The sun is shinning on little Yugi's face from the window and he starts to blink his eyes open and sence he is up he decides to wake up his twin who is snoring up a storm.

"Yami Yami Yami get up!" Yugi said jumping on his twin to get him up.

"Yu-gi ow a few more minutes okay." Yami says groaning and trying to get back to sleep with a crazy and hyper brother jumping on him.

"No Yami get up now!" Yugi says no chossing to sit on the bed and poke his brother on the check. "Poke poke poke poke poke poke!" Yugi said while he is continuesly poking his brother.

"Okay okay I'll get up is that okay with you?" Yami asks sitting up so he can stop his brother from poking him to death.

"Yep!" Yugi said going to get dressed for the day.

I should probibly explain what they look like they both have tri-colored hair ebony black base, ruby red tips and golden blonde bangs framing thier face but Yami has more shoting up in his hair, they both have a mix of ruby and violet eyes however Yugi's eyes are more rounded while Yami's are more sharp like their fathers and they both have a tan like thier parents but just not as dark as them.

Yugi grabbed a white leather outfit white shorts, a white leather tank-top,  
white leather boots and some belts a long with white leather choker. Yami got the oppest black leather shorts, black leather tank-top black leather boots and a black leather choker.

So after the twins got dressed they start to head out of thier room to go and get breakfast however they are intercepted on their path by their father.  
Who has the same exotic looks as them his tri-colored hair is the same as Yami's is he has the same sharp eyes as his son but a bit darker on the color and he is wearing dark navy blue leather pants, a dark navy blue shirt with the words 'You can't touch me cause I'm the King baby!' in big bold letters and he is also wearing black leather boots.

"There are my two birthday boys! Do you want breakfast?" Their father asked them while putting Yami on his shoulders and carying Yugi in his arms.

"Yes we want food daddy!" They both say while smiling at the man.

"Okay lets get you guys some food to put into those tummies! I think your mother is almost done cooking breakfast anyway." He said walking to the kitchen so they can get food.

When they walk into the kitchen they see a beutiful lady she has long waist length tri-colored hair ebony black with ruby and violet tips and blonde bangs that frame her face and she has violet eyes that are big and round just like Yugi. She is wearing a white and red leather sundress that goes to her knees with white leather sandals a white choker and belts.

"Ah Atem you got them good breakfast is done so we can all eat." She says putting the food onto plates and on the table so they can all sit and eat till the party is done getting set up at the Kaiba mansion. So once they all finish thier food of bacon, eggs, fruit, milk, grits and pancakes.

"Atem come on we should head out to the party!" She said while getting her keys to one of the family cars. The key set she grabbed is for the Mustang that is a deep dark black wth bright red and blue flames on the sides and the other car is Atem to use to drive to work with it's a navy blue Cobra.

"Alright Heba we are coming you can head out to the car and start it." Atem said walking down the stairs with their gifts to their got them a whole lot of Legos and Hot wheels.

So once Atem and Heba get the gifts in the trunk they get the kids into the car and start to head to the mansion. Once there they see all their sons friends there in the house through the window so they go up to the door and knock and they wait for some one to open the door.

"Ah! Hello Atem and Heba come in the party is in the back yard so you can put those out there." The lady says stepping aside then says to the little ones. "Hey Yugi and Yami what up?" She says and after she is done they look at her and see it's thier friend Myth. She has long waist length purple hair with dark and light green highlights, crimson red eyes and she has on jean shorts, light blue tank-top, black flats a black leather glove and two belts. She is 6 years old.

So as soon as they head in they see all thier friends.

"Hey glad you made it!" A blonde said. Said blonde has shaggy blonde hair that reaches his shoulders honey brown eyes and has on jean shorts, a white shirt with criss cross lines on it and white sandals on his feet. His name is Jonouchi Katsuya but his friends call him Jou and he is 7 years old.

"Happy birthday you two!" Said a hyper girl with auburn hair that reaches her butt and honey brown eyes, she has on a purple sundress with red flats and a necklace on. Her name is Shizuka Katsuya and she is 5 years old.

"Happy birthday Yugi and Yami." Said a boy with black shoulder length hair and dark blue eyes, he has on a blue jeans and a green tee-shirt with white tennis shoes. His name is Mokuba Kaiba and he is 3. The kid right behind him just nods at the two and he has short brown hair with crystal blue eyes and has on a black turtleneck shirt with jean shorts and brown shoes. His name is Seto Kaiba and he is 7 years old.

All the others just nod their head or say happy birthday to the two. There are two platinum blondes that look like they are twins but a little that is diffrent one has shoulder length hair that spikes everywhere and dark lavender eyes and the other has shoulder length hair with light lavender eyes they have a sharp eye look. The one with pointy hair has on a black and white leather shirt with black jeans and brown boots, the other one has on a black shirt with a purple vest and jean shorts with black sandals. The names of the two are Marik and Malik, Marik is the spikey headed one while Malik is the one with calm hair. They both are 7 years old.

Another example is the two white-nets in the group they both have tamed white hair but one has two spikes in the front that look like bat ears, they have brown eyes one has a mix of ruby and brown eyes and the other has bright chocolate eyes and they both wear the same thing but with one tiny diffrence the one with the bat ears on his hair wears darker colors they both have on jean shorts with a white tank-top with a bird on the front the bird is red for both and they wear brown sandals on their feet. The one that wears the darker colors is named Bakura Akete and the other one is named Ryou Akete. They both are 6 years old.

Now to explain the last set of twins one has shoulder length silver hair and bright chocolate eyes and the other has ebony black hair with red tips and chocolate brown eyes. The one with silver hair is wearing a black and white sundress with white flats and a silver butterfly necklace, the one with the ebony and red hair is wearing a navy blue skirt with a white shirt that has a puppy and a kitty on it and has a adoration for ankle high boots.  
The one with the silver hair is called Tsuki Akete and the other one is called Koumori Akete and they both are 4 and the sisters to Ryou and Bakura.

The last one's to explain are Serano Pranos a 7 year old girl that has mid back length purple hair with black high lights and light crimson eyes and she has on a black and purple sundress with black thigh high tights, a purple jean jacket and one red and purple glove with purple flats. Then there is Honda Taylor a boy with short brown hair that comes to a point in the front dark brown eyes and has on a pair of jeans with a black shirt and brown shoes. The next boy has shoulder length black hair in a pony-tail with green eyes and a dice earing in his right ear, he wears a black leather shirt and white jeans with a red vest and black shoes.

The last girl is Rebecca Hawkins a 5 year old girl with knee length blonde hair and sky blue eyes wearing a purple sundress with a white vest and black flats and the last boy to explain is Leon Von Schroeder he has hazel eyes and dark maroon hair and has on white shorts with a blue shirt and black sandals.

"Kids lets go outside for awhile and play some games. Okay?" Heba said from the back yard with Atem.

"Okay coming. Mama!" Yami and Yugi both said while walking outside with their friends so they all can play game have food and just plain hang out.

Once the kids all get outside they see a bouncy house, afew tables with food and presents,games set up every where they also see the 20ft wide and 40ft deep pool that has a shallow end of 10ft deep for the kids, a swing set that also has slides a junggle gym monkeybars and a sandpit. One of the slides is the most fun dubbed by the kids it's 10ft of the ground it's also a swirly slide and can only be used if there is a grownup near by.

"Wow! This is awesome!" All the kids say running to do diffrent things for a little bit before the rest of the party starts. So after the kids all play the games with Yugi and Yami winning the ones that they played they go in the house to change so they can go swiming for a bit before the adults join them.

After about 4 hours of just goffing off they decide to start the party with them eating the food of hambugers, hot-dogs, mashed potatos, macoroni and chesse, potato salad, deviled eggs, corn on the cob, fruit salad that has blueberries, raseberries, mangos, cherries, honey dew, apples, pineapple and lemon, sushi, pot stickers and anything they want to drink. Non achoolic.

"Yugi and Yami are you two ready to see your cake?" Atem asks putting them at the head of the table.

"Yeah!" They both say at the same time.

"Okay lets go bring it out Atem." Heba said moving to get the cake that is a total of six layers chocolate, vanila and devils food cake with chesse cake frosting and on the front of the cake is chibi versions of the Dark Magician,  
the Dark Magician Girl, the Dark Magician of Chaos, Silent Magician, Silent Swordsman, Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon along with RA, Slifer and Obelisk along with the words 'Happy 7 bday Yugi and Yami!' in an arch.

"Okay you two get ready to blow out the candles when the song ends." Heba and Atem say putting the cake down on the table.

"Okay every body ready and a one, and a two and three. Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday Yugi and Yami happy birthday to you!" Everyone there says happy that they are now 7 years old. "Blow out the candles and make a wish you two."

So once they both look at each other they both know what they are going to wish for, they want a little sister to protect and love like the others in the group. So they blow out the candles and wished for a little sister to come soon. After the candles were all blown out they ate the cake.

"Okay you 2 birthday boys lets bring the presents so you can un wrap them."  
Atem said going over to that table and grabbing the four from Ryou, Bakura,  
Koumori and Tsuki first. Ryou and Bakura got them duel monster cards and Koumori and Tsuki got them manga from their favorite seris. Atem then got the ones from Marik and Malik along with Myth and Serano next. Marik and Malik got them a mix of books and cards, Myth and Serano got them 2 anime seris they wanted on blue-ray, Heba then got Jou and Shizuka along with Seto and Mokuba, Jou and Shizuka got them some video games for the systems they wanted along with some cool looking Hot wheels, Seto and Mokuba got them a bunch of figures of their favorite duel monsters Yugi got DMG, SM, SS, and S,  
while yami got DM, DMC, BEWD, REBD, RA and OB. They both then got Rebecca, Leon, Honda and Duke. Rebecca got Yugi and Yami bed sheet set Yugi a silent Magicin set and Yami a Dark Magician of Chaos set, Leon got them more cards,  
Honda and Duke got them both some video games and clothes.

"Okay you two there are the first gift witch is something small then there is a big gift do you want the small or big gift first?" Atem Said heading to the other table.

"We will open the small one first Daddy." They both say so Atem grabs the small one first so they can open it up. Once they do they see Hot wheels and Legos along with some more cards. "okay the big one now. Please!" They Say at the same time while holding hands and watching their parents go grab the last gift, their daddy got a big box while their mommy got a big box but a bit smaller than the one daddy got.

"Okay here you go open the one mommy has first okay." Heba said putting the box down while Atem puts his box that has some holes in it on the ground where they will open it. So after they pull off the lidd to the one the wonder why they are getting dog dishes out of it cause there are two of everything, they look at each other then they kneel on the ground and both take a grip on the big box lid and lift and when they do two little doggies jump out at them.

"AAAAAHHHH!" They both say when they get attacked the fall down and see what happend the one thats on Yugi is a dark brown puppy with white spots on it's feet, tail and back and the one thats on Yami is a white puppy with black spots on it's feet, tail and back and while they were examining the puppy's they were licking them. "HHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHH!" Yugi and Yami are laughing so hard they were crying.

"So you two what are you going to name those two girls?" Heba asked smiling along with Atem and getting pictures to remember.

"Um oh I know I will name the doggy that is on Yami Akhu." Yugi said sitting up with the puppy that is on him.

"Um ok I got it I will name the one that is on Yugi Hikari." Yami said while holding Akhu.

"Okay so Akhu and Hikari welcome to the family." Heba said petting the dogs.

"Although I would like to know how they know the word Akhu as I have only called you that Heba?" Atem asked and said at the same time.

"U-u-u-um w-w-w-w-well they had to learn the Egyptian language because they are part egyptain and we both have egyptain names so why not." Heba said stutteringand blushing.

"I didn't say anything was wrong with it I just wasn't planing to teach the language when they are older." Atem said hugging his Heba and kissing her.

"Yucky."Yugi and Yami said looking at their parents kiss. The kids all went to play the games that were scaterd everywhere while Yami and Yugi played with their new puppies.

After a few more hours of playing, eating and talking everyone went home well except Seto and Mokuba because it's their house so they just go inside.

When the new family of six get home Atem and Heba carry the boys and the new pupies inside and to bed so once those ones are in bed Atem corners Heba in the Hallway.

"Atem if we do this we do it in our bed room." As soon as she said that Atem grabbed her and brought them to their room and through Heba on the bed.

"When I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk in the morning." Atem said leaning down and kissing her.

* * *

 **Me: Man that took me all day to write and that was a lot of explaining *Exhaling***

 **Myth: That was good and defiantly longer than any of your other fic's :)**

 **Me: Yeah it's defiantly longer :)**

 **Serano: I liked it good job :)**

 **Koumori and Tsuki: She forgot to mention at the top that she doesn't own the birthday song, well we all hope you enjoyed the story bye *Waving***


End file.
